<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juno Steel and the Joke Chatfic I Took Too Far by avataroftheprivateeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141550">Juno Steel and the Joke Chatfic I Took Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avataroftheprivateeye/pseuds/avataroftheprivateeye'>avataroftheprivateeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ransom/nureyev-central chatfic chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anesthesia, Carte Blanche Setting (Penumbra Podcast), F/F, Gen, Group chat, M/M, chatfic, in case that needs a cw?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avataroftheprivateeye/pseuds/avataroftheprivateeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom got his wisdom teeth pulled out this morning, and it’s going to be at least two hours until the anesthesia wears off. The group chat is standing by to watch it all go down. What will he do? What will the crew suspect? All this and more, traveler, in Juno Steel and the Joke Chatfic I Took Too Far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Aurinko &amp; Aurinko Crime Family, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Jet Sikuliaq, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Rita, Buddy Aurinko &amp; Vespa Ilkay &amp; Peter Nureyev &amp; Rita &amp; Jet Sikuliaq &amp; Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Jet Sikuliaq &amp; Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev &amp; Jet Sikuliaq, Peter Nureyev &amp; Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev &amp; Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita &amp; Jet Sikuliaq, Rita &amp; Juno Steel, Rita (Penumbra Podcast) &amp; Everyone, Vespa Ilkay &amp; Jet Sikuliaq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ransom/nureyev-central chatfic chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know what they say! those who hate writing write chatfic. so here’s a chatfic! i started this bc i thought it was a funny premise and now it’s,,,, 5k words. so uh, yeah.<br/>also the breaks between chapters are mostly random because i wrote this all at once in a haze. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💜the carte blanche🚀</p><p>12:06 PM</p><p>Juno: heading out. gonna go pick up ransom from his appt</p><p>Seen by RITA, Buddy, vespa, and Jet Sikuliaq</p><p>12:37 PM</p><p>Juno: on our way back now</p><p>Ransom: h chfk;c, i’m byhd,,, jjttceim</p><p>vespa: ....?</p><p>Ransom: I’m buvgf. kffd. hgui </p><p>Juno: sorry guys he’s on anesthysha.</p><p>Juno: anythisia*</p><p>Juno: anesthesia** jesus</p><p>Juno: it’s gonna be a couple hours until it wears off he might be a little weird until then</p><p>vespa: k</p><p>Buddy: You need any help?</p><p>Juno: nah i’m good. i’ll keep him out of trouble. thx</p><p>Ransom: im not gon/b,a get in trrovle </p><p>Ransom: gczo; mmhsk. inoutstfg</p><p>vespa: so what we’re all just gonna listen to him talk like this for the next two hours</p><p>Juno: i guess so? i mean i can’t just take his phone away</p><p>vespa is typing...</p><p>vespa stopped typing.</p><p>vespa: k</p><p>RITA: What happened to Ransom??</p><p>Juno: he’s on anesthesia</p><p>Juno: got his wisdom teeth pulled out</p><p>RITA: Ohhh</p><p>Jet Sikuliaq: Did the procedure go well?</p><p>Ransom: fucx no it wtas terrrible</p><p>Juno: he didn’t feel any of it. he was obviously drugged pretty good</p><p>Jet Sikuliaq: That’s good. Tell him I wish him a swift recovery.</p><p>Ransom: Thy;nk you Jet 💖💓</p><p>Jet Sikuliaq: You’re welcome, Ransom.</p><p>vespa: wtf he can use emojis</p><p>Juno: wdym??? yes he can use emojis</p><p>Buddy: What are those? All I see is too little boxes.</p><p>vespa: jesus do you still have that android bud</p><p>vespa: if you had a regular comms you would see two heart emojis</p><p>Buddy: Two what?</p><p>vespa: jfc... you don’t know what emojis are?</p><p>Buddy: No?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bud💍</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa created the chat at 12:40 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: look at the name of the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: There’s another square. Is there supposed to be a heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: no it’s a different emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Which one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: idk it’s just a random emoji. nevermind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i didn’t actually start this chat to tell you about emojis. i know you have an android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I still don’t know what that means</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: it’s the type of comms you have. anyway what i wanted talk about was ransom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What about him? Seems like he had a nice day at the dentist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: exactly. the dentist. he goes to the dentist and now he’s all “buvgf. kffd. hgui”. what’s up with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I think Juno said he’s on anesthesia, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: that’s what he said, but that’s exactly what he would want us to think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What are you trying to say...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: it’s a code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: oh come on. it has to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I don’t think we should jump to conclusions, love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: don’t you “love” me you know exactly what’s going on here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: you gotta help me crack the code. you’re always way better at this kinda stuff than me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Maybe later darling. I’ve got to catch up on the group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: bud!!! &gt;:(</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>💜the carte blanche🚀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: im tellinkg u. my namf is wronr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: What do you mean Ransom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I don’t know what other name you would have haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: hahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: it sjys randsom on th scr)een</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: i hgvent used that ons since brjhama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: idk what he’s talking about guys i think he might be hallucinating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: yeah that’s it. he’s seeing stuff. it’s the anesthesia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Yeah!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Hallucinations should not be a side effect of the medication. Are you sure they gave him a proper dose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: yeah he’s fine. big fellas just got a low tolerance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: shut the fujkc up juno i have a huhuge toltrernacs;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: yall donc evven jnow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Siqualik: I’m sure I do not. Juno, are you still driving?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ya. be home in 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Siqualik: Maybe I should see him before he goes to rest. Or perhaps our doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: nope not necessary!! the dentist went to medical school for eight years i’m sure he knows what he’s doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I am concerned for his safety</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: don’t worry about it big guy i’ve got it aalll under control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12:42 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: so apparently my wife doesn’t fucking know what am emoji is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Language, dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i’ll stop swearing when you get a normal fucking comms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vepsa: anyway what did we miss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: why the hell does this chat auto-delete anyway? seems unnecessary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I had just mentioned you Vespa. I think you should see Ransom when he arrives back home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: why though ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Juno says he is hallucinating and I am concerned the anesthesia was dosed improperly. I think you would be the best judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: k</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: when are they getting back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: nope nope nope no worries vespa u don’t need to see him or anything i’ve got it all under control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: You seem awful stressed boss and I don’t know why you would be because there’s obviously nothing to hide right now!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: right. exactly. he just needs to lay down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: i’m gxnna change my namw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: oh really</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: no he’s not. idk why he would. he’s just acting funny cause of the drugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i’d love to hear what he’s thinking of changing it to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Vespa you’re being a little rough right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: sorry bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: I Would Love To Hear Why Ransom Is Being So Suspicious Right Now :) 💖✨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: was that better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: No, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: i’m gnna chntgae it to my dnamse??? my actusl name??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: your what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: hahaha Ransom is being so funny right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: They should make this into a show! They could call it “anesthesia anecdotes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: good one rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: we’re home now. i’m just gonna bring ransom to his room and i’m gonna leave him there until the anesthesia wears off like the guy told me to ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: they said he shouldn’t be disturbed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: in my experience he’s actually supposed to be kept an eye on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: right that is what he said actually. sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: guess i’ll take care of that! ok cool see you all in like two hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Maybe Vespa should watch over him since she’s the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What do you say Ransom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: why tf do ygall keep csllking m:e that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: That is your name darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: for now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Would you like Juno to watch over you or Vespa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom: juno i hguess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ughhhhh bud</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bud💍</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: bud that’s probably just part of his plan!! juno would obviously be in on the code</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I don’t think we should force him to do anything he doesn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: yes we should if he’s being suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Dear, why would Juno lie to us? Ransom’s honesty is its own topic, but I don’t think Juno could honestly keep a secret if he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: listen you’re not wrong but somehow you have to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: whatever i’ll just wait </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: if juno doesn’t take away his phone he’ll eventually let it slip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Whatever you say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: so you’re not gonna get in the way anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What is your definition of getting in the way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: giving ransom free will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: alright fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💜the carte blanche🚀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom changed their name to Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: juno stopf trhing to takxe away my pfone you birchf </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: hvufoske .   jfh s   fa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Hey boss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: That you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: yeah it’s me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: shfg stop . hgd </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: he’s trying to take back his phone but it’s fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Listen boss maybe we should just take him out of the chat for a little while...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Do you know how to do that boss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: well i’m a little preoccupied why don’t you do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Well I helped you set up the chat in the first place so you have to do it actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Since you’re the owner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: HududFfyg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: it’s fine rita i’ll figure this out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Okay boss!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Have you made it inside yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: jfc give me a break i’m trying to keep this idiot under control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: gotd it. migne now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: okhy imygunna chneg my name now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: idk why juno dotnnt want me tog 😡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter changed their name to Peter N</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: okay guys! coming inside now! thanks!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Are you sure you have this under control Juno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: how long have you been here?? and yes i have it under control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i’m just gonna watch this all go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: thanks vespa :|</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: k opening the door now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Do you hear that guys???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I think there may be a leak in the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: nope just ransom whining</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Wow I didn’t now he could yell like that!! I hope you’re okay Mr. Nur</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: What was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Are you alright Rita?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Sorry I dropped my phone and it scared me!! Don’t know what I was typing there!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: What were you going to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Nothing!!! Sorry!!! My bad!!! I’m so bad with this keyboard!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: You are the best person I have ever seen use a keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Hahahaha well I guess I’m just really clumsy today!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Anyway!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Group Chat with Rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq created the chat at 12:48 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq added RITA to the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Rita can you see this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I have a question for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Actually, I have two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: First I would like you to help me with my comms. I have been quite confused for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Aww, well you should have just told me. What’s wrong??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Somehow the tone for my alerts was changed. Now every time I get a text it plays this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attachment - ringtone.mp4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: It is a recording of Buddy’s voice. I think it was supposed to be a ringtone for Vespa’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: That is so adorable, but also, I can see why you wouldn’t want it to be your ringtone. I can get it fixed for you in just a minute Mr. Jet :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: What was your second question??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: What does Ransom want to change his name to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Are you okay? I heard you yell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Sorry, just got startled again!!! By something!! Not important!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I don’t know what he wants to change his name to!! The only name I know him by is Ransom. Definitely not a second secret name that I found by doing research that he told me not to tell anyone about!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: You see??? See what?? There’s nothing to see. Nope, nothing to see here folks!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: So you’re not going to tell me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Tell you what?? What could I even tell you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I will take that as a no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Chat with Vespa and Buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq created the chat at 12:51PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq added vespa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq added Buddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Hello. Are you both here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Good. I assume you two have been talking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: We have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: yeah... how do you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Your door is open, Vespa, and I can see you typing away furiously even when messages aren’t appearing in the group chat. I assumed that since Buddy was in the kitchen, it was probably her you were speaking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: You have closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: mmhm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What did you want to talk to us about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I suspect Rita is in on this secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i knew it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What secret are you referring to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Ransom’s real name. I was not aware that he was lying about his name until now, but now I am fairly certain that is the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: how the hell had you not figured this out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: there’s been a billion hints</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i mean i get it you want to see in the best in everyone but it was pretty obvious </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I must admit, I would think you would have picked up on it by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: That is beside the point. What is important now is that Rita knows what his real name is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: how do you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: She was acting strange, and when I asked her about it, she confessed to knowing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Well, not exactly. You know how she is. But it was as close to a confession as I could have gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Interesting. You’re sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I know her very well. I am certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: but she won’t tell you i bet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: alright so it’s up to us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: think we should do an interrogation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i was just joking. i mean, yknow, unless...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: No. Not even with a fake lie detector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: alright fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I will try to press her further but I think she promised not to tell anyone. And you know how she is with promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: let me know if anything happens okay </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I will.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BEST FRIEND SQUAD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Boss I’m so sorry!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I think Mr. Jet knows I have a secret. He’s onto us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: god damnit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: it’s this idiot’s fault</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i got his comms away but he’s being incredibly annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: turns out the drugs just removed whatever filter he used to have and now all of the bitchy things he wants to say just come flowing out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: That sounds like lots of fun, boss, but I think you really gotta remove him from the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ugh i don’t know how to ok rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i know you told me how to but i never know how to use this damn thing. the volume is stuck again too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: It’s okay!! One second I’ve got another text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Chat with Rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Rita, I want to ask you again if you will tell me Ransom’s real name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I understand you may have made a promise, but for the sake of the family, I think it’s best we all know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but if I did, I would tell you that it’s a super big secret and I really don’t think I should tell you!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I won’t tell Ransom that you told me. I just want to know so that we can all trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: You can trust him anyway even if you don’t know his real name. Which he doesn’t have!! He told you to call him Ransom, and that’s all you need to know!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: If you insist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Thank you anyway, Rita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I don’t think I really helped but you’re welcome?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Chat with Vespa and Buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: She will not tell me. I tried my best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Darling, perhaps you should step in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: k on it</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>hey rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa created the chat at 12:57PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa added RITA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: hey rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: listen i know jet already tried to talk to you but i just wanna know why you won’t tell us ransoms name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: He told me not to tell anyone!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: so you do know then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i know you’re not trying to be rude or anything. i just wanna know what it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Well I can’t tell you. Honestly I don’t know why you’re all asking me because Ransom seems set on telling everyone himself!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: damn you’re right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita: Why is everyone thanking me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💜the carte blanche🚀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: okay guys just gimme a second i’m gonna remove him soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: guys? anyone there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Hi boss!! It’s still you right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: hey juno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: why don’t you just tell us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: you probably know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: if you haven’t noticed i’m trying to get him *not* to do that actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: it’s a long story yall don’t wanna hear it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: We do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: we do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: i don’t think you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Yeah guys it’s really not all that important. His name is probably some boring Russian thing!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: it’s russian?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: everybody be quiet i’m trying to figure out how to remove him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I believe it’s Info &gt; Settings &gt; Members &gt; Peter N &gt; Remove member</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: that’s what this guide says but i think my comms is different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: there’s no info button</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Perhaps you have an ‘Android’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: no i can see the emojis fhviz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N:   jcht .  ofor </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: decu ifoep gvoce me if back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: hey i gott it bsxk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: junnod beingf sooo anngoiyng</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: He’s trying his best to remove you just give him some time :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: he isf???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: 😡😡😡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: oh be quiet will you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: it’s annoying enough having you rambling right next to me at least let me have my group chat in peace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter i djont think i wdill dkarling :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i can still barely even tell what he’s talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: well the drugs are starting to wear off a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: okay i found the info button</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: jfc this menu doesn’t look anything like what it’s supposed to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: It should say Details, Settings, and Delete Chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Mine says that exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: well mine doesn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: hey likk at dthat my nameis alk wedird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N: why didc i put my infitial?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: hold on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter N changed their name to Peter Nur</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: !&amp;*$HvosnUio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: ivurielsUdu *@</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: jvickd  ai k </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: ok got it it’s me again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: close call</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: i might just have to flush this thing down the toilet i stg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Chat with Vespa and Buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ok guys we have three letters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: of his last name. peter nur</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: and we know it’s russian (or at least i think so) so we can probably narrow it down like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: how many russian last names can start with nur</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: ‘Ten Russian Last Names and their Meanings’ doesn’t have anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: well maybe try more than ten bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: This Top 100 List doesn’t have any either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: How did you look through them so fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I suppose that’s just the genius of Jet Sikuliaq.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: ctrl+f, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: focus guys focus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: nothing from “family heritage”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ughhhh why is this so hard to find</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I’m not seeing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Rita would be much better at this. She could probably find a much bigger database.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: fine i’ll ask</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>hey rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: hey rita can you help with something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: we’re looking for russian last names </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ones that start with “nur”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: jet said you might be able to find a bigger database than we could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Well how do you know it’s Russian?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: cause you said so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: No I didn’t!! I just said it’s probably Russian. It was a guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: k well anyway can you help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: it’s just so we can trust him rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I don’t wanna. Ransom told me not to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: you wouldn’t be telling if you just helped us figure it out on our own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Hmph. Fine :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attachment - Russian Surnames (Alphabetized).docx </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: oh thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i didn’t think you would do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: thank you dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: You’re welcome :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group Chat with Vespa and Buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: hey i just realized it’s called “vespa and buddy” and not “buddy and vespa”. nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: anyway rita gave me this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attachment - Russian Surnames (Alphabetized).docx </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Wow! Good work, love!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i’m just as surprised as you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: wut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: There are 70 surnames beginning with Nur in this document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ughhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Oh dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: It looks like Ransom is back in the group chat...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: k..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💜the carte blanche🚀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: nO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: ohg sjjomebody cokme saveb me junos tryinf to dtake aswhay my commns </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: i havbe all’s of my pictu&amp;res on ghere D:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i wouldn’t being trying to take it if you weren’t trying to tell everyone your real name you moron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: ohhh rfight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: i fobogt abciut that! hogw convientnesce;;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: goddamnit ransom </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: you’re going to regret this when the drugs wear off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: literally just sit still for like an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: youg .  know i candt do that dyear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: tell me about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: don’t do anything funny. i’m gonna talk to rita</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEST FRIEND SQUAD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: rita i need your help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: With the volume?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: no with ransom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: he’s gonna say it if i can’t get his comms away from him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: It might be too late boss. Vespa and Jet are trying to get me to tell them and they already know the first three letters :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: well fuck them! there’s gotta be like fifty names that start with nur that’s not gonna get them anywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: you gotta come help me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Well what do you want me to do??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: idk just come help me take it from him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: if you can even make it through the garbage he’s got in here jfc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I don’t know boss...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: oh come on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I think it’s over...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: not like this. not while he’s on fucking anesthesia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ugggghhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>💜the carte blanche🚀</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: juuuuunnnnoooooio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: let mde chunge my namne!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: i aldready told youy. whydoe s if havfe to be a scertt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: he already told you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: yeah big news</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: not my fault he trusts me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: first of all, yes it is ? second of all, well why are you trying so hard to stop him from telling us then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: you guys would have enough common sense to actually look into him if he told you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: listen whatever he’s keeping secret we just need to wait until he’s ready to tell us ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: aweww thankds juno &lt;4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i’m still trying to figure out how to remove him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Darling why don’t you come out here and Rita or Jet can help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: and leave ransom alone? fuck that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: There’s no reason to get angry Juno. It’s just that none of us have permission to enter his room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ugh i forgot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: bastard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: probably was one yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Vespa dear I don’t think you’re helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: well it just seems like nobody is taking this as seriously as me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: theyjre ndot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: see? even the bastard himself agrees with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: we have one opportunity to figure this out, it’s sitting right in front of us, and juno can’t figure out how to use his damn comms, and for some reason nobody else actually cares enough to help me find any clues</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: We don’t have much to go on, Vespa. It’s just three letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: right! but we’re the aurinko fuckin crime family! aren’t we supposed to be good at this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: I think you strongly overestimate everyone else’s competence here, dear, and strongly underestimate your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: You’ve gotten us out of most of the situations we find ourselves in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: yeah and you’re welcome for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: but seriously! we’ve been trying to get this out of him for weeks! and now he’s just keyboard smashing like an idiot while we sit and watch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: lik this? chckwreckskwgjgud  shdhfuvjrjsvvj cusid pfofot </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: JESUS CHRIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: THIS is what we’re dealing with. THIS is the mystery we’ve completely failed to solve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Dear...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Hey, everyone, don’t fight!! We don’t need to get all worked up!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: YES WE DO!! that’s literally where we are right now!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I must admit, I agree with Vespa. This is a serious situation. As much as we care for Ransom, I think this is something that we just have to do whether he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: And nobody thinks anything different, Vespa, it’s just that we honestly don’t have much of a case here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: well we would certainly have much more of a case if juno wasn’t so goddamn incompetent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: it’s not my fault my menu is different from the one on the guide!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: and why didn’t you get rita to help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i asked! she wouldn’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Guys I think we all need to calm down!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: rita you wouldn’t help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I just don’t want to force Ransom to tell us when he’s not even fully conscious!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: loll </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: you’re not forcing him he’s literally TRYING to tell it to us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: he doesn’t want to he just forgot who he fucking is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: really. he forgot how important is was to keep this secret just magically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: not magically, vespa, because of highly concentrated drugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: oh fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: you fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Ladies! Calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Come on guys :((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: thrrs’ enogh of me to fgo aroundm :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Juno, if you can’t resolve this soon I’m going to have to come deal with the situation myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: oh give me a break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: are you seriously going to tell me that this is the right time for this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Yes. It seems as if this is the only time Ransom would be willing to tell us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: doesn’t that seem, i dunno, immoral to anyone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Only a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: tell yo(u wfhat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: your name you idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: OH rifght Are you dons with youdr litfle fight so i canh dot hat nokw </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: just give me like five seconds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: I’m almost there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: okie if its just a ligtle whilte</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: jet i swear to god. go in there and just get juno to stop trying to take his comms away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I said he needed to resolve it. If he successfully takes Ransom out of the group, that’s perfectly fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: bull. shit. that is not fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: why are we even calling him ransom anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Well technically we don’t know his real name to call him by that either</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: don’t use “we” as if you’re included, rita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Don’t drag her into this, Vespa. She’s just keeping her promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: fine. fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: if nobody else wants to help, whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: we’ll just let him keep his secrets. we have no idea what they might even be but it would obviously be UnEtHiCal to do anything else so we will just sit here and wait for juno to get his shit together enough to operate his own comms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: ok it seemsd like this ifd geitng a little slow so i’m gonua tryfo chnage my namde again know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: jesus christ if you do i swear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: do it do it do it do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: vespa would you shut up for just once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Ransom, listen, it’s up to you, but maybe you should wait until after the anesthesia wears off...!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur: okday!!! in three..,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur! two ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Nur changed their name to Peter Nure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno removed Peter Nure from the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: you motherfucker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: what? you said i was incompetent. guess i finally got it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vespa: juno that was everyone’s one chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Ladies, don’t fight. It’s over now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq is typing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq stopped typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: Best of luck to Ransom. I hope he recovers well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: i’ll pass it along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa is typing...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: so we just gonna act like that didn’t happen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: I mean, if that’s what stops everyone from being angry!! Maybe!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: We don’t need to pretend it didn’t happen. It’s over, and that’s all that we can say about it. We tried, dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: ugh whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: we dealt with not knowing it for this long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: at least we have four letters now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: That does narrow it down to 40 possible names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: not helpful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: whatever. it’s fine. sorry for being rude i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: don’t be sorry i get it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: it’s.. frustrating i know. and it must suck to not be in on the secret. i understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ugh that felt weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Good job Juno :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: whatever apology accepted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: is he okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: yes actually! he passed out. guess that took all of his energy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: Let me know when he wakes up! We were gonna watch a show :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: will do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Well. Moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: We must learn from today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: that informed consent is important?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I was thinking more on the lines of: What holds us together is stronger than what pulls us apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ok but also informed consent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: That also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: welp. i think my popcorn is ready</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i made it at like... 12:40 when i thought this was gonna be funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vespa: i guess i’ll talk to you later guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RITA: See you soon Vespa!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet Sikuliaq: I’m going to take a nap now. Goodnight everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy: Have fun, dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: okay bye i guess. I’ll deal with ransom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno: ttyl</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>